


Désir

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [33]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Une soirée chez le couple, ou pas.





	Désir

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison de Léo, à Barcelone. Ils n'avaient plus en charge les enfants, tous chez leurs ex-compagnes respectives, et ils décidèrent d'en profiter. Un chemin de vêtements en tous genres étaient éparpillés de l'entrée, passant par les escaliers, le couloir et jusqu'à la chambre conjugale.

Avec leur passion retenue depuis quelques temps déjà, ils lâchèrent toute la pression et la frustration accumulée. Même leurs Batista n'étaient pas doux, juste un combat pour la dominance, avec des dents qui s'entre-choquaient et des langues qui recherchaient le plus de contact possible. Ils étaient dans leur plus simple appareil depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Alors que Cristiano l'avait poussé sur le lit, il entendit la sonnerie caractéristique de son téléphone portable, miraculeusement dans la même chambre qu'eux. Au début il n'y prêta guère attention, car son amant s'occupait de lui de la plus délicieuse des manières, mais le mobile n'arrêtait pas de sonner, infatigable.

« Cris', » gémit le natif de Rosario, « y'a le téléphone qui sonne. »

« On s'en fout ! » lui répondit-il en venant à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

« Mais ça fait dix minutes qu'il sonne ! »

« Bon, je vais aller l'éteindre. Tu bouges pas ok ? »

Le portugais sortir du lit, et prit l'appareil dans ses mains. Il eut un petit sourire, invisible aux yeux de l'Argentin, avant de fermer pour de bon le maudit téléphone.

« C'était qui ? »

Ronaldo vint l'embrasser, leur faisant perdre à tous les deux la tête. Entre deux baisers, il lui répondit enfin :

« Valverde ! »

Le plus petit s'indigna, mais ne plus répliquer, car déjà le Portugais descendait dangereusement bas.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Chu tellement en retard mdr


End file.
